


Connor, The Human Sent By Cyberlife

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson is a potty mouth, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Reader is a human deviant, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, reader is Hank adopted daughter, reader is a potty mouth on occasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: Connor knew he was different but couldn't place, until one day, the truth was revealed.Connor has a secret that even he dosen't knows the truth, not even Hank and Y/N know the truth. He worked along side the two as they tried to solve the Deviant case until the truth about him is found out.





	1. A Meeting and a New Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr  
https://the-writing-of-a-gay-idiot.tumblr.com/post/177065809126/okay-but-an-au-where-no-one-knows-connor-is-an

"I walked into a bar; this was the fifth bar that I check as I was looking for my partners that I was assigned to. According to everyone that I had talked to, that I would probably find one of my partners in one of the nearby bars and the other had probably went home for the night. I adjusted my tie before I walked into the bar. I looked around scanning the faces in the bar seeing if I could find the person that I was looking for looking. I saw a woman grabbing a gray-haired man by the scuff of his jacket trying to pull him away as he continued to drink, and I scanned her

\---------------------

Lieutenant Anderson-Dechart, Y/N

03/17/2017 // Police Lieutenant

Criminal record: None

Note: Only living family is her adopted dad.

\---------------------

"Papa, we have a case that we needed to be on an hour ago.” The woman said to the man as she let out a sigh as the man continued to drink

"Lieutenant Anderson.” The two looked at me as I said this 

"Which Lieutenant Anderson are you looking for, me or my father?” The woman no Y/N asked

"Both of you actually, my name is Detective Connor Dechart, you two and I were assigned to the Deviants case by Captain Fowler.” Y/N stared wide eyed at me as she looked me up and down and she said something in a whisper that I didn’t catch. “I looked for you two at the station, but nobody knew where you two were. “I turned to the Y/N. “They told me that you probably went home and that I’ll would find him.” I gestured to Hank. “Having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” Y/N snorted and mumbled something along the line of “geez, over achiever much.”

"What do you want?” Hank asked me as he never looked up from his drink as Y/N said to him

"He’s probably here looking for us to go to that homicide, that we were supposed to working on, but you don’t care. Do you?”

"And it involved a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company asked me to join you on this case and assist you.”

"Well, I don’t need any assistance. Specially not from a asshole like you. Just be a good little boy and get the fuck outta here.”

"Papa, that not how we treat people. It’s not like he’s an android, so don’t take your sorrow out on him, he’s done nothing wrong.” Then I spoke as I took in what Y/N said to him as I thought of her choice in words

"Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with us. It’ll make life easier for the three of us and you should know that my duty is that I have to accompany you two on your cases.” Hank shook his head and said

"You know where you can stick your duty?” he gave a chuckle as he took a drink of his drink

"No… Where?” I said innocently as Y/N began to laugh so hard as she let out a snort as Hank looked at me deadpanned and said

"Never mind.” Y/N was still laughing hard

"With a reply like that I would have thought you were an android.” Y/N said as I shook my head and spoke once again

"You know what. I’ll buy you one for the road. What do you say?” I looked at the bartender and said. “Bartender, the same again, please!” The bartender poured another drink for Hank as Y/N let out a sigh as Hank finished the drink and he said

"Did you say homicide?” Y/N smiled as we left the bar and head to the crime scene.

* * *

"You wait here. We won’t be long” Hank said as I looked at Hank and said

"Whatever you say Lieutenant”

"Fucking-A, whatever I say.” He mumbled

"Papa that not nice, behave.” the two humans got out of the car as I waited but it was a conflating order, I need to do my job, so I disregarded Lieutenant Anderson’s order. So, I followed my main objective which is to find and catch Deviants

"Civilians aren’t permitted beyond this point.” I pulled a badge out of my pocket and show the officer as he said

"Oh, sorry go on right ahead. You must be with Hank and Y/N.” Hank turned back to me and he let out a sigh and said

"What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?”

"He’s an officer and he has been asked to help us on this cases and any future case related to Deviants. He probably know more about androids then most of us combined.” Y/N said as I nodded my head agreeing with her. Hank grumbled, and he said

"You’re a rookie, so you don’t talk, you don’t touch anything, and you stay outta of our way, got it?”

"Got it!” I said as we were interrupted by another officer.

"Evening, Hank, Y/N.” Y/N turned around and saw Ben Collins and gave him a smile. “We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show.”

"Yeah, that was the plan until Y/N and this asshole found me. So, what happened here.” Hank said as Y/N and I followed behind him as they entered the house

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on. That’s when he found the body.” Then the smell hit the two humans and I knew I had to act like a human, but I had no sense of smell, so I didn’t know why the two reacted the way that they did.

"Fuck, I’ve smelt some bad scents on cases before, but I think I’m going to step outside for a bit.” Y/N said as she started to look queasy, she then turned to me. “Can’t you smell that, Detective Dechart.” I shook my head

"Lieutenant, I’ve never been able to smell. I was born with Anosmia.” She looked at me in confusion

Anosmia? What is that?” I let out a sigh

"I was born with no sense of smell. I can’t smell why the house makes you so queasy.” She had to rush out of the house before the smell got to her as Ben yelled something at her

"It was even worse before we opened the windows, Y/N.” He then turned back to Hank and me “The victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.” Hank kneeled down near the body to get a good look at it.

"Uh, state he’s in.” He shakes his head. “Wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night. Could’ve waited tell morning.”

"I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here. There’s a kitchen knife over here.” He gestured to where the knife laid covered in blood. “Probably the murder weapon.”

"Any sign of a break-in?” Hank asked as Ben handed him a UV light and he examined the body.

"Nope, the landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.” Y/N finally came back into the house and mumbling something under her breath about me and my inability to smell and she chimed in.

"Did he have an android and what do we know about it?”

"Not much, Y/N. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived.” Hank got up and the smell had finally got to Ben as he said

"I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me” Y/N walked over to Hank who was deep in thought as I examined the rooms in the house, and she said

"I think I have a theory about what happened here, but I want to ask the newbie what he thinks happened and who did it.”

"Alright, here is my theory.” I said as I walked over to the kitchen. “It started here in the kitchen.”

"There’re obvious sign of a struggle. The question is, what exactly happened.” Hank said as Y/N nodded as she listen to me

"I think the victim attacked the android with the bat.”

"That lines up with the evidence, go on Detective Dechart.” Y/N said encourage me to go on

"The android stabbed the victim.”

"So, the android was trying to defend itself, right?” asked Hank in confusion

"But I thought most android couldn’t harm human?” Y/N asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Okay, then what happened?” Hank asked me as I continued on with my theory.

"The victim fled to the living room.” The trio walked into the living room as Hank said

"And he tried to get away from the android, that makes sense.” Hank said as I continued

"The android murdered the victim with knife. Stabbing him twenty-eight times”

"Okay, your theory’s not totally ridiculous. Y/N what about you?” he turned to the woman and Y/N said

"That was the vibe I was getting from all the evidence especially since the front door was locked and no one had been out the back door recently. Good job, Detective Dechart but there is one thing we don’t know, where the android went.”

"It was damaged by the bat and lost some Thirium.” And that where I must’ve lost Hank

"Lost some what?” Then Y/N chimed in, which surprised me

"You worked the Red Ice Taskforce for how many years, and you don’t know what Thirium is? Maybe if I call it by its street name it might ring a bell, Blue Blood. It’s what power the androids’ biocomponents but any trace of it disappear after a few hours and this happened over three weeks ago. So how is that going to help us, Detective” As a dawn of understanding appeared on Hank’s face.

"I just have a hunch, Lt and I think there is one place that the police haven’t look.” I grabbed the chair from the kitchen and dragged it into the hallway and opened up a door way to the attic and Y/N helped me up into it as I looked in attic and it looked like there was nothing there until I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It was a horrendously damage android

"I was just defending myself. He was gonna kill me. I’m begging you, don’t tell them.”

"Detective Dechart what the fuck is going on up there?” Hank yelled at me and I yelled back to him

"It’s here, Lt!”

"Holy shit.” I heard Hank said as he got the other cops in the house. “Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now.” I was worried about the android’s stress. It kept raising every time Hank yelled for the other officers


	2. Chapter 2

The duo arrived at the precinct ready to interrogate the android, as Y/N and I watched her father try to get the android to break but nothing was working on it

"Your father has.” I paused as she smiled and said

"Go on Detective Dechart. I know what’s on your mind. Papa was never one for interrogating whether they be human or android. I normally do it and I usually have another person help me because according to my father, I’m always a good cop never a bad cop.” She turned back to the mirror as her father gave up and walked out of the room and came into the room that we were in

"We’re wastin’ our time interrogating a machine, we’re gettin nothing out of it!”

"Could always try roughing it up a little.” The other man in the interrogation room said as Y/N shook her head. “After all it’s not human.” Then I chimed in interrupting Y/N before she could speak.

"Androids don’t feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn’t make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.”

"Okay, smartass, what should we do then?” Y/N shook her head as she pushed away from the wall that she was leaning on

"Calm down, Reed. I want to have a go at him if you allow me but as you know I tend to work better with an second person, and I want Detective Dechart by my side.” Reed was flabbergasted

"You want this rookie to work an interrogation with you Y/N, are you serious?”

"I am.” She said confidently as Reed shook his head

"I should be the one not this rookie working with you, Y/N.” Reed said as Hank nodded as Y/N drag me into the interrogation room ignore Gavin. Now I was in my element, well one of them. I saw the file that Hank was using sitting on the desk as Y/N gave the android a gentle smile as I looked over the information as I took the android in

\---------------------

Dried Blood

DNA Analysis: Ortiz Carlos

Sample date: >19 days

\---------------------

\---------------------

Model HK400 –

Housekeeper

Manufactured date: 05/29/2030

Property of: Carlos Ortiz

\---------------------

\---------------------

Burn Marks

Repeated marking over 16 months

Caused by cigarettes

\---------------------

* * *

"What are they doing?” asked Gavin as he watch Connor and Y/N study the android. Then Hank turned to Gavin

"I assume you’ve never watched one of Y/N’s interrogation, eh Reed. The first thing she does is to get a feel for her suspects. What might’ve cause them to commit the crime or if they were able to or not. I assume Dechart is the same way, this is why Tina calls her Sherlock Holmes.” Hank turned back to the two as Y/N let out a sigh as Y/N turned to Connor

* * *

\---------------------

Hit Marks

Non-critical damage Level 2

Caused by baseball bat

\---------------------

\---------------------

Processing LED

Signs of software Instability

Probability of self-destruction: Low

\---------------------

"Are you ready for this, Detective?” She asked as she stood behind me.

"My name is Detective Connor Dechart and this” I gestured to the woman behind me. “Is Lieutenant Y/N Anderson. What about you, what’s your name?” No reply

"Your damaged.” Y/N jumped in. “Did your owner do that?” She isn’t helping as the android stress kept going down. “Did he beat you?”

"You’ve refused to talk since they arrested you.” I took over in a moment of lull from Y/N talking. “If you don’t cooperate, they’ll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?” I looked over to Y/N as she step forward and bent down to the android’s level

"If you won’t talk. I’m going to have to get one of the android officer in here to probe your memories, and I bet you don’t want that. Do you?” Y/N said slowly as the android finally reacted to the duo.

"NO! No, please don’t do that!” He looked over to the two-way mirror. “What” He looked back at the two of us. “What are they gonna do to me?” He then looked away from us and then back at us. “They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”

"They’re going to disassemble you to look for problems in you biocomponents.” Y/N slapped me on the back of the head, and she said to me with a sigh

"You’re scaring him.” She then turned to android and said to him. “What Detective Dechart said is true but they have no choice if they want to understand what happened and why you deviated.” The android looked down at his hand and then looked up at me

"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn’t you just have left me there?” The android looked me in the eye

"I was assigned to hunt deviants like you. I am just doing my job.”

"I don’t wanna die.”

"Then talk to us, please.” Y/N voice was soft as she spoke

"I….” It looked the two of us in the eye. “I can’t.”

"I understand how you felt.” Y/N said as she got on her knees to talk to the android. “As a human we feel these emotion from the start and we learn to control them when they get to much. To have the first emotion you feel be, one of anger. You were overcome by it and frustrated. No one can blame you for what happened.” Y/N let out a sigh as a bit of her anger slipped through as the android stayed quiet as she thumped her hands down on the table in frustration.

“Ok fine then, don’t talk. Why do we care, after all? I mean neither Connor or I are the one accused of murder, right?” Connor shook his head as he continued for her

"If you remain silent, there is nothing that Lieutenant Anderson or I can do to help you! They’re gonna shut you down for good and I know the feeling that you must have, you’ll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!” The android looked up at us

"He tortured me every day. I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong. Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time, I felt scared. Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die.”

\---------------------

Hank

Warm

\---------------------

\---------------------

Y/N

Warm

\---------------------

"So, I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better, so stabbed him again and again until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere.”

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right?” Y/N had a confused look on her face. “What does it represent?”

"It’s an offering.” He paused. “An offering so I’ll be saved.”

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?”

"To rA9. Only rA9 can save us.”

“rA9, it was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?”

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. We will be the masters.”

"Why did you write “I AM ALIVE” on the wall?”

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it, to tell him that he was wrong

“rA9, who is rA9?” Nothing was said by the android. “Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?”

"I didn’t know what to do. For the first time, there was no one there to tell me. I was scared, so I hid.”

"When did you start feeling emotions?”

"Before, he used to beat me, and I never said anything but one day I realized it wasn’t fair!” The android spat out the last word of his sentence. “I felt anger, hatred, and then I knew what I had to do.” Y/N turned to the two-way mirror and said

"We’re done.” I got up from the chair as Y/N used the table to help her up off the floor as we turned to leave the interrogation room as Gavin and Chris went to take the android to a holding cell

"Chris locked it up.” Gavin said as Chris unlocked the handcuff as Hank joined them as well

"All right let’s go.” The android flinched away from him

"Leave me alone. Don’t touch me!”

"What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin asked as Chris struggle to get the android to move.

"You shouldn’t touch it.” I chimed in as Gavin turned to face me. “It’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

"Stay outta this, got it? No phuckin’ rookie is gonna tell me what to do.”

"You don’t understand. If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!”

"I told you to shut your phuckin mouth, rookie!” he turned away from me. “Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?”

"I’m trying”

"I can’t let you do that! Leave it alone, now!” I shoved the officer away from it.

"I warned you motherfucker!” Gavin said as he pointed a gun at me

"That enough!” Hank yelled at Gavin mostly

"Mind your own business, Hank”

"Enough you two.” Y/N yelled as she shoved Gavin away and took his gun from him.

"Phuck, you two aren’t gonna get away with it this time.

"Shut the fuck up Reed and leave.” Y/N said calmly with a calm but furious look on her face as Gavin left the interrogation room and Hank followed behind him as Y/N slowly got down to the ground as I followed suit

"Everything is alright.” Y/N said as she lent the android her hand to help him up. “It’s over now. Nobody is gonna hurt you.” I got up and turned to Chris as Y/N followed suit and I said to Chris

"Please, don’t touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won’t cause any trouble.” It took Y/N’s outstretch hand and allowed her to help itself up and it was about to followed Chris out of the room as it spoke to us

"The truth is inside.” It then lunged for Y/N and grabbed her gun from her holster and then there was a loud bang as Y/N who was the closet to the Deviant was covered in blue blood and she was in shock and she was shaking badly. I went over to her as Hank ran back into the room

"Y/N are you alright?”

"I’m fine, Connor. I’m fine.” She mumbled as we escorted her out of the room, and she looked back and mumbled something 

\---------------------

Software Instability: ⏫

\---------------------


End file.
